


I am fine(Zayn centric-Zianourry)

by zauthor



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), Zquad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sicfic, Sick Zayn, Sickfic, Zayn-centric, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute sickfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am fine(Zayn centric-Zianourry)

**Author's Note:**

> For Zayn

I knew it was going to be one of those days.  
The days where I will later decide I should never have even gotten out of bed.  
The scratchy feeling at the back of my throat and the pounding headache should've been enough signs.  
And I am sure If it wasnt for the sounds of my band mates in the kitchen,i wouldn't have ever gotten out of his bed.  
Let alone walk upto the source of noise,checking out what my menaces were doing,up at this ungodly hour.  
"You said chocolate! This is not chocolate!"  
Louis yelled bouncing towards Harry with his plate dangling in his left hand.  
"Well I don't have chocolate louis,maybe if anybody else in this house would even consider shopping for groceries,there would be some chocolate.But who am I even kidding? People in this house don't bother moving their bums just to get a glass of water, shopping for groceries? Is just wishful thinking."  
Harry pointed out accusingly but his voice held nothing but fondness.  
He led Louis back to the table where he slumped down beside him. Niall sat next to him munching away at his pancakes.  
"where's Liam? "  
Before I could let the question slip out of my mouth,strong arms enveloped me and I felt a soft kiss right at the crook of my neck.  
" you're up early? "  
his voice came out soft yet hoarse. I turned around to face him and placed my head on his chest.He was quite a few inches taller then me and it wasn't the first time I was thankful he was. He tightened his grip around me and placed a few kisses on my head. For a minute there breathing felt bearable.  
And like all the good things it lasted only for a few seconds.  
" Zayn gets cuddles and I don't even get chocolate,what kinda world are we living in?"  
Louis spat dramatically, chomping harshly at his pancakes.I let out a chuckle trying to reach out for the older boy but as usual Harry beat me to it.  
"Don't worry Lou,we can cuddle. "  
Harry hugged his side as louis flailed to get out of his grasp.  
"No, not after you won't give me chocolate,never after that! "  
He shook his head like a little child before getting up to do his dishes.  
Liam settled himself on the table getting a pancake himself. I walked upto the fridge trying to get something which didn't made me throw up even thinking of. After a bit of an internal battle,I settled on juice.I also snuck out some Advil and before anybody paid attention I downed it with some juice.  
Hell, if they find out I was sick they'd probably kill is all,worrying. They'd kill me by babying me so much ,I'd want my sickness to kill me. And they'd worry so much ,that they'll pluck out all their hair and then never believe I was ever okay. And I for once don't want that.  
"Zayn? "  
I looked up from my lap to see Niall eyeing me suspiciously,his blue eyes tingling with curiosity.  
I shrugged almost nonchalantly and carried on sipping my juice.  
"you okay?Up early, not eating,sipping freakishly slow on the juice? " He singsonged in his stupidly adorable accent.I shrugged again giving him a don't-know-what-youre-talking-about look.He didn't really seem to buy it but fortunately he stopped before he could produce on the matter more and alert the boys our conversation.For which I was very thankful,by the way.  
"Comeon, guys long day ahead!Lets move! Up everybody, now! "  
Harry yelled excitedly.He had a huge smile plastered on his face.I swear he is the cutest thing ever.With his green eyes glinting with excitement and his entire face glowing like a bloody star,He is just plain adorable.  
His smile only faltered a bit when he saw none of us even trying to move from our current positions. He cocked his left eyebrow and gave us all a pointed look before he started pulling out our chairs one by one forcing us to surrender and get up.  
When he got to my chair, he pulled it way to fast for my body to adjust and that's how I ended up bum first on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly trying to will away the terrible nausea.  
"Gosh!Zee are you okay? "  
I could hear Harry's voice.  
" OH god!you got juice all over yourself."  
His tone changed from concerned to amused in seconds.Niall and Louis could also be heard laughing in the background.Twats.  
I couldn't will myself to open my eyes in fear of exposing myself to the world of vertigo and nausea.  
Before I could even comprehend,two arms were hooking themselves under my shoulders and I felt myself lifted up from the floor. The arms adjusted themselves so that they were on my waist and cuddling me closer to the owner. Harry.  
I could tell it was him due to the softness of his motions and ofcourse his god forsaken lady perfume. Just harry.  
"Sorry love!I didn't knew you'd fell down.you okay? "  
I could still hear the hint of amusement in thise words but concern over powered it.  
I tried opening my eyes with Harry's voice as motivation and thankfully they opened up with less difficulty and nausea.A bit of spinning still remained.  
"I don't even know why y'all bother with me,when all you wanna do is cuddle with Zayn! "Louis yelled trying to sound annoyed but the huge smile on his face gave him away.He stomped over to us and yanked me away from Harry's grasp.  
"Well I don't care,HE'S Mine! "  
And with that he pecked me on the lips and dragged me away with him.  
A few minutes later we were in the bathroom,louis ranting about the chocolate and I was stuck showering cause there was juice all over me.Ironically I had absolutely forgotten about it eventhough the stickiness on my legs made it pretty hard.  
However, I had to take a shower and the best part was that the water was absolutely freezing.  
As soon as the shower sprayed out the water on my head I gasped yelping out in surprise.  
"Zaynie? !"  
Louis rushed towards the shower curtain probably checking if I had cracked my head open. Instead he saw me trembling like a kitten under the bloody water.louis' reaction turned from terrified to laughing hysterically in mere seconds. Yeah that's Louis, one second he is all concerned and the next he'll be laughing at you like nothing happened.  
"shh...shhu...uttupp lo..ou..is Now gggett out bbbefffore I kkick you in the bbballss. "  
I stuttered out pathetically,trying to get the stickiness out before the water chilled me to my bones.  
Louis composed himself a bit before waving at me to go on and shutting the curtains. I struggled in the shower a few more minutes, before I got out and quickly got into my clothes ,not wanting to get more cold.  
How great can this day get.  
I went up to the front door and saw the lads waiting,impatiently.Louis was the first one to notice me.As soon as his eyes landed on me,his lips curled into the infamous smirk.

"You look cool,zen."

I simply rolled my eyes.

He looked over at Niall giving him a look and then they both bursted out laughing. Liam and Harry barely able to control themselves.I crossed my arms on my chest and pouted.

"Whats so funny?"

I tried portray my anger through the words but the teeth chattering wasn't exactly helping. And so they started laughing harder.I groaned turning away from them and facing the walls,my arms still crossed on my chest.

"Aww,Zaynie poo,No need to be mad,love."

I felt Niall's arms around my waist and his head in the junction between my neck and shoulder.I tried to get rid of him,flailing and squirming constantly in his grasp.But instead of leaving me alone,he just turned me so I was directly looking at him.

"Zaynie,accept the love!embrace it!cherish it! and wish for more!"

I swear he spends to much time with Louis,all that drama seeping from him.I just shook my head and pushed at his arms for him to let me go,or even loosen his grasp a bit.

"You don't want the love?Well,tough luck."He shrugged and placed a kiss on my forehead.Before I could even decipher his words,I felt the ground beneath my feet disappear and my body being lifted in the air.Instinctively,I placed my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"Niall let me the fuck down!"I was aiming for a yell but it came out more like a whine.

"Sing with me Zaynie.

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You oughta know by now how much I love you

The world may change my whole life through

But nothing's gonna change my love for

Nothing's gonna change my love for you "

He was smiling like an idiot and I could do nothing but blush.I could hear the other lads snickering in the background,and it made me blush more.I stuffed my head in his chest trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Hey Niall,do you think we could take this show to the rehearsals?"Liam chuckled.

Niall turned around to look at him,the grin still plastered on his face.

"Ofcourse,I'll just have to carry zaynie to it."Before I could argue,He was carrying me out and towards the car.Getting in the ca, on the other hand, wasn't that easy.All of us tried to get in at the same moment and with Niall still carrying me it became a tad bit more complicated.So,It wasn't a surprise when we found ourselves in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground,beside the car.And like the sane people we are,we just sat there looking at eachother until one of us started laughing and it was like a chain reaction.Soon everyone was clutching onto their stomach gasping for air.

Eventhough the air was cold, the aftershocks of the cold shower remained and breathing was a bit difficult but everything in that moment was perfect and in that moment I was fine.

Sadly,it wasn't long before we were getting up and in the car,soon we were outside the venue.Rehearsals were supposed to start today and so everybody was a tad bit excited.It was actually a great feeling to be back on stage,fulfilling your purpose.But the best part that came with the stage was the fun we had.On stage we weren't the biggest boyband of the world,but just some normal lads having fun,messing around with eachother and living their lives.Everything else forgotten.

Well,that was until the lights were too much and the whole place was spinning and I was sitting down.

I shook my head hard to remove the fuzziness of my mind and suddenly I couldn't hear anything ,until after I shook my head again and I could.

"I'm with Zaynie,let's just take a break."Niall skipped over towards me and sat down placing his head on my lap.That's when I noticed that my legs were sprawled out in front of me and they felt tingly.I took deep breaths trying to settles the pain that shot through my head,And swallowed quite a few times to keep the shards from tearing my throat inside out.My heart felt like it was pumping everwhere in my body and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Okay,Let's go explore the place,What say?"louis piped in,breathlessly.

I whined,even thinking about moving made my stomach churn.Harry and Liam had also appeared now and everyone was either laying or sitting around us.That is with the exception of a certain doncaster lad.

So demanding,I tell you.

"Oh come on lads!Don't be such lazy arses.Lets move now!"He raised his hand like it was an order,I just gave him an incredulous look.

"Comeon!I really wanna check this place out!"He whined and complained,stomping his feet on the ground like the immature child he is.Until we were all standing and moving towards wherever louis wanted to take us .I leaned towards the closest person,settling my head on the crook of his neck.'

"Tired bub?want something?"Liam traced soft circles on the small of my back.I nodded my head and breathed out a 'water' before liam went to fetch me a bottle.I quickly gulped it down,regretting it immediately.The water did exactly the opposite of what I thought it would.Instead of soothing my throat it felt as if it completely burned it. Nonetheless,I smiled over to Liam,who had a frown plastered to his forehead now.It was my way to assure him and when he smiled back I felt like I accomplished something.

"Ohhh,Look what I found here..."Louis gave us a comical look.while opening the door to a seemingly peculiar room.

"Is that a secret room?Perhaps we should check it out?"He said in a singsong way.And entered the room.

"Oh my gosh!I told you there was something here!I am a genius! and what did y'all do?hunh?All you did was doubt me!!" He pointed at all of us accusingly,mocking the sense of betrayal.Drama should've been his major,if he ever were to go to college.

All of us followed him inside and it was actually quite normal inside.Piles of boxes stacked near the walls and various equipment lying here and there nothing out of the usual,it felt like a storeroom to be honest.

"Yeah louis Sooo MYSTERIOUSS!" Niall let out as harry bursted out laughing,Liam soon joining him.I let out a few chuckles.

"Yeah? you just wait.This is gonna be an adventure,I feel it in my bones"Louis moved his hands around his body trying to emphasize on bones.And that was it for us ,everybody broke out into hysterics and even though ,louis was beyond embarrassed .he couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Everything was pretty normal but there was this nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach ,telling me something was off.I couldn't really understand.

Until I could.

"Click"That signed the locking of the door.Everybody calmed down almost instantly.But what scared me me was,that when Niall tried to open the door it wouldn't even budge.

"Great!Just fecking great!"He pulled onto his hair."You see louis this is what happens when you start acting like a fecking stubborn brat!!!"Niall's voice came out clipped and anxious.He tugged onto his hair and started pacing around like a maniac.

"Well What are you trying to impose?That I purposely locked us ins...."Before Louis could even complete his sentence,Niall stopped pacing and glared at him with such intensity,it played with my head.

Or That's just probably the headache itself.

"Niall stop glaring at him.....try to calm yourself,love."Liam stepped over t where Niall was,freaking out.

Claustrophobia,My conscience yelled out at me a little too late.

Niall has claustrophobia.

"Come on Ni,I am tired.Let's just sit down and cuddle.That always makes you feel better doesn't it?"I led my way towards Niall and tried to ease him from thinking that we were gonna die today or probably stay here forever.He eased himself into my arms and soon we were all sitting on the floor right next to the door.

"It's fine Nialler,we're probably gonna get out of here soon."Liam said.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that,though?We've got no phones and now we're stuck here and nobody even knows!"Niall let out breathlessly.Harry caressed his cheeks trying to comfort him and Louis laid himself between Niall's legs.

"Sorry Ni!really sorry,didn't mean for this to happen.Don't worry we'll get out of this."Louis mumbled,regret dripping from every word.Niall heaved out a sigh and started playing with his hair,causing the oldest lad to smile like an idiot.He could breathe alright now and wasn't panicking but the shaking in his hands remained.

"I just wanted to do something fun for once!Eventhough we just got off break,we were just so tired after the tour and then we were visiting our families.So I just wanted to do something fun for all of us.Not this though.Never this."Louis mumbled out sighing.

The thing with louis is that he'll never directly say something just hint at by doing things that are actually ridiculous but not saying what he feels.Not until times like this.

I leaned over to louis placing a chaste peck on his forehead.

"You know you could always just say it and not do shit like this?"Harry pointed out cuddling closer to Niall so he could reach up to caress the doncaster lad in some way.

"What are you twats for then?If I have to do all the work?"I chuckled at his accusation,earning myself a slap on the leg and a incoherent 'prick'.He stood up shuffling onto Liam's lap and cuddling into hsi chest,hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Okay so when we get out of here,we could go to a laser tag arena or maybe some arcade place,even ice skating if you want.But first you have to promise me that you'll tell us the next time you crave fun.okay?"Niall suggested,sitting straighter then before and it seemed as if he was perfectly fine now.Louis still in the crook of Liam's neck,nodded softly before blushing really hard.

I couldn't help but coo at the sight.Louis,the troublemaker,the menace whom I loved with all my heart looking absolutely adorable.

well that was until he heard the coughing and jerked up into a sitting position,absolutely horrified.

"Harry , please don't tell you're gonna have an asthma attack!I'll never be able to live this down if I became the reason Niall had a panic attack and you had an asthma attack!do you even have your inhaler?!"Louis scrambled off of Liam's lap to sit infront of Harry,who wasn't coughing anymore.

"Stop fretting louis,I am fine and Niall never had a panic attack cause you fixed that!Don't blame yourself,love."Harry held louis' hands trying to calm him down and simultaneously tell him that he was absolutely okay.

"But we should get out of here,They should've noticed we weren't there by now.Don't you think?'Liam looked over to me with his eyes laced over with hope and his voice worried.I smiled at him fondly,before giving his a hand a firm squeeze and getting up.

Vertigo,Headache,Nausea.

'Deep breathes'I told myself and kept walking.

I can't be sick right now,it's not required.

'just keep walking,deep breathes'

when I was halfway through the room,I felt a bit of nausea lift up and I stood straighter.

"Maybe we should get out"I breathed out,before I felt my words go all mushy and everything became a blur and the world was spinning and I was falling and everything was so damn heavy.  
"Zayn!Oh gosh."I heard Liam cry out.

Warm arms embraced my body,breaking my fall.I closed my eyes tightly,everything was just harsh at the moment.I felt like I was under water and there were people talking outside the surface.I could hear the familiar voices but they were absolutely far away.

"Oh My God!he's burning up."that felt alot like louis.

"Zayn!" so worried,Liam.I desperately wanted to reach out to him,to take the worry away.But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even move.It was like my body wasn't even mine anymore.I couldn't control it.

"God damn it!Open your eyes zaynie!" Niall yelled.I could hear it in his voice he was getting anxious.

'Niall is worried Zayn' my conscience yelled out at me.'You have to wake up' the voice adamant.

"Open your eyes,bub.Come back to us."Harry pleaded.His voice came out a lot clearer then all the others.

'Worried!they are worried!'

I tried to open my eyes but it felt like someone had cover them with bricks.

'Come on Zayn!They are worried' I tried again,but no luck.

'One more time Zayn!Everybody is fucking worried,you don't want that'

"Zayn,Please!"Liam whimpered out, defeated.And soon soft sobs could be heard.

'Liam is crying zayn!HE IS CRYING!' my conscience yelled at me.And that was all it took before my eyes were flipping open and four concerned faces came to my view.

"Oh Thank God!"Louis breathed out a sigh of relief.

All of the lads had concern and worry painted on their faces.Huge frowns covered their foreheads and tears were either at the corner of their eyes or already making tracks on their cheeks.

'No they're worried!' that's all my mind could process.I tried to sit up mumbling a soft "I am fine." but I was pushed back into Liam's lap.He was probably the one who prevented me from falling.

"SHUTUP!the nerve of this wanker,he passed out because he is so fucking sick and then he tries to sit up and say 'I AM FINE'! I am fine you bloody bastard!"Louis spat furiously.His eyes were burning bright and face was seething with anger.But the hint of concern remained.

A soft palm massaged my head,and I almost purred at how soothing it felt.

"Is it the cold shower?"Harry asked.

"That must be it."Liam mumbled,his voice came out a bit shaky.A few residual sobs made their way out of his lips.I tried to reach out to him b ut my arms weren't exactly cooperative.He gave me a reassuring smile when he saw me struggling.

"You were sick in the morning weren't you zaynie?Before the cold shower?"I jerked my head towards Niall a bit to fast,only to cause my headache to intensify.I groaned.

"I knew there was something wrong!I should've said something!"Niall let out exasperated.I could see him trying hard to blink away those tears,but a few still made their tracks down his cheeks.Louis looked at him sympathetically,before leaning in to hug him.

"We should start telling each other stuff,more."Harry sighed

"Zayn babe,why did you not tell us?"Liam's voice was soft and concerned.

I tried to say something more like 'Didn't want to worry you'

but came out more like "D' warwwy yaa."

And of course liam being liam understood.

"You see this is where your wrong,love.You can't do this! We're still worried but far more now that you've passed out." Louis mumbled.

"And I absolutely don't want you to ever do that again!"Niall said,confident.

"Can't bear you dropping dead all of a sudden."Harry continued.

There was so much pain in his voice.I tried to lean over and give him a reassuring hug.Try being the key word cause as soon as I moved it was like my entire body was on fire.Pain consumed me entirely and I was forced to settle back in my place.

"Don't move! you twat!"Louis snapped his eyes portraying all kinds of emotions.

I shivered as the room suddenly became too cold.Liam took of his jacket laying it over my shoulder and torso,louis doing the same with my legs.I tried to tell them I was okay and they'd get cold but all the protests down the drain.

Niall and harry settled themselves beside me.

"Keeping you warm."Niall stated as I looked at him questioningly.

As soon as I felt the warmth radiating off of him I was leaning into him.Harry cuddled me from the other side.

"We should really get this door open,before he passes out again."I heard Liam say.

"Lets try breaking it down" louis said almost nonchalantly.

"On 3 Louis."I shuffled to say something against it but Harry shushed me clutching onto me harder.

"1...2...3.!!"

Bam!

I heard once.

Bam!

I heard twice

and Bamm! the third time before there was a really loud sound,which felt an awful lot like the door breaking.

I felt myself being lifted up.I groaned as the warmth left me but at about that point I couldn't really tell alot about where I was or who was holding me.It was warm and soothing and 'Maybe I should just sleep for a bit'

"Oh no Zayn!Stay awake Zayn!"Harry I guess.

'Sleep,I should sleep.' and the urge was so overpowering his worried voice dissolved and darkness surrounded everything.

Louis

"Oh no!Zayn stay awake!Zayn!"

I heard Harry,yelling for Zayn to stay awake.I looked back and my heart clenched in pain,Zayn was dangling in Harry's arms as he tried to revive the older lad.But to no use cause Zayn just stayed limp and it felt like all the life in his body had been sucked out.Worry coursed through my blood making my heart pound.

"Louis!"

Harry pleaded.And that was all it took before I went into overdrive.Niall had rushed over to harry giving some support to Zayn's body,so the bradford lad wouldn't fall out of his grasp.I stomped over to them.They looked at me,panic-stricken.

"I'll take him!Run!Go find help."

I said as I balanced Zayn's body into my arms.His breathing was ragged and felt painful.His cheeks were flushed and his body radiated heat,indicating he had a high fever.I couldn't help but think of how I never noticed all of this until now.I mean how could I not?

"Comeon!"

Niall urged,bringing me out of my short train of thoughts.Liam lead us outside and towards the stage.Soon we heard a couple of relieved sighs and 'they are here' s and 'thankgod's.Before we were being surrounded by our entire team.

"Oh God!Where on the bloody earth were you?"

I heard an extremely agitated Paul yell.I looked around to see that everybody around us looked either dead worried or about ready to pluck out their hair.That was until their sight landed on Zayn and then everyone was yelling or phoning or fretting and it was very chaotic.

"What happened?Is he okay?"

Paul moved towards me and placed a hand on Zayn's forehead.His face left all the signs of anger that he previously had and worry etched itself on his face.

"We need to take him to the Hospital,Now!!"

He yelled and with that we were heading over towards the parking lot,into the car and to the hospital.

Where Zayn was taken into the emergency room for immediate care.

I sat down in the waiting room with all the boys surrounding me.I didn't know when I started crying,I didn't know why I was shivering so bad,I didn't know why I couldn't feel liam's touch or Harry's presence or Niall's kisses.All I knew was that I wanted my Zaynie and he had been taken away from me.

"Louis,baby look at me!It's fine Zayn's gonna be just fine."

Liam cupped my cheeks before bringing our lips together.I looked up at him gazing into those chocolate browns eyes,they had so much pain compacted in them.I shifted my head towards Harry and Niall and they were the same.We were all so worried and in so much pain that it made me wonder how could we not know?

"He was with us the entire day and we didn't even suspected of him being even a little sick.I paid no mind to how he had a cold shower and it was already too cold outside,and then he went out in the cold even after the bloody cold shower.I should've cuddled him,made him a nice cup of tea or maybe sit with him near the fire place but no I just ignored it...."

I let out gasping through tears.Harry leaned in to hug me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We know Lou!We know how you feel.It's like he is always there and he always knows when something is up with us,even if its the slightest of thing.He always knows and we.....We had to watch him fall unconscious ,twice,to know that he was even remotely sick...I just..huh"

He sighed.

"I mean its Zayn,we should've known,it is never likely of him to tell us that he is sick.He just doesn't like displaying such informations and we should've kept it in our minds and just pickedup on the little stuff,like him waking up in the morning.I should've confronted him."

Niall hid his face behind his hands,as his body racked due to the harsh sobs.Liam hugged him from his waist trying to calm him down.

"It's his thing with not worrying us that leads him to do shit like this and we get into situations like this.I just want him to be able to tell me that he is sick and I don't know but now I am always gonna be worried about him being perfectly fine,health wise.I don't know.."

Liam breathed out.

"Zayn Malik"

A nurse exclaimed.All of us stood up in one swift motion.

"The doctor will be talking to you in a minute."

She then turned back and opened the door again to reveal a man in his early thirties.

"Hi,I am Dr.Whittaker and I am taking Mr.Malik's case.You must be his friends."

We just nodded.

"Mr.Malik had a severe case of cold which was left untreated and so his fever rose up to a very dangerous level.The fever and a bit of dehydration is the reason for his fainting.I have prescribed him the medication for the cold and He is to take it daily until his cold goes away and his temperature is completely stable.He is awake right now and you can see him but he is a little worn out so just take it easy."

The doctors exclaimed and then led us to the room where Zayn was currently situated.

There he laid in a bloody hospital bed with a few wires connected to him and keeping him stable.Just because we were ignorant as fuck and he didn't wanted us to worry.He looked over at us giving a small smile.And like the very sane human I am I yelled.

"Shutup!Nothing you have to say is enough!..I am never forgiving you for this....doing this to us....and...and you can't just think we are gonna be worried and not tell us stuff...and stuff this serious!!Oh My God!!Why am I even talking to you?!!Fuck you didn't wanted us to be worried?well what do you think?Seeing you like this in the hospital bed makes me feel content?!! It makes me feel fucking worried!!and I can't even Hate you! but I swear if I could've I would've hated you right now!! I'd hate you till...till..you....you!!"

My rant was interupted when he waved for me to come over ,making his infamous puppy dog face.

I heaved a sigh and let my feet walk me towards him.Niall was laying on his other side, while liam sat beside his feet and Harry just stood there carding his finger through Zayn's hair,softly.I slumped beside him on the bed and let my head rest on his chest lightly.

"Just promise me you'd tell me in the future."I mumbled out all the other boys humming in agreement.

"Promise."I smiled softly.

And so that was the last time that Zayn had gotten sick and didn't had any of the boys to help him through it.He never hid his sickness again.Infact ,he was glad at times that he was sick and got all the attention.And all the lads were more then Happy to help him.  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
So while writing this at wattpad I used to share weird stories and em just gonna put all of them right here  
there were four chapters on wattpad for this and so 4ish stories  
1.So I wanna share something me and my cousins were sleeping and I woke up feeling cold and saw this person lying so far away from me and felt colder. I wondered why she was laying so far away I was so fucking cold but my head was abit fogged up and I went back to sleep. So the second time someone woke me,aleena.  
I looked over to the body laying and thought hey that's not Aleena and went all confused and that's how ended up asking Aleena "where is Aleena? " lol  
She was like are u high?  
Get it?  
2.My younger sister woke me up the previous night just to tell me she farted.

funny?

nah..

maybe i've got a crap sense of humour  
3.I was heading out to academy ,all dressed up.My grandmother came to me and just took my scarf and she was like 'I can fix this'.I was a bit confused but then when she just put it in the sink adding loads of washing powder and started to wash it.I yelled out 'This was brand new' and shes like 'what?I can see the dirt on it,See its coming out!'and em like 'Thats the color granny' but she was absolutely adamant about it being dirty.So when she washed it thrice and it stayed the same way she just brought it to me 'how can you even buy this stuff its like the dirts sewn within it'

so Basically I had to change my entire outfit and was almost an hour late for academy.  
4.my bestfriend and I were talking normally and then she went all alien on me and said

"You know rats are like really clever and when you're trying to catch them they give you this pointed look and its like they are yelling out 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BITCH' they are so clever"

yeah so thats my bestfriend Amna and she is the only one who could ever think like this.once she asked me if i snake has two faces and both of them want to go in the opposite direction how will they move?

and she was completely serious about it.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi guys this is Sara,
> 
> And this is the end of this really short sickfic.  
> p.s would you guys like If i make a oneshot book with like requests and all.It'd be Zayn centric pairings and It's really upto you.
> 
> thanx everyone who voted ,commented and read this sickfic and just tell me if you want me to write more.  
> vote.comment and preach


End file.
